


If it is you

by Onghwangie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, I'm a trash for Ong and Woojin, I've tried, More angst, Other, Sometimes Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onghwangie/pseuds/Onghwangie
Summary: Do you know that I’m becoming more ruinedAs I look at you?I feel like dyingEven though there’s no way you’ll come to meEven though I know you’re looking somewhere elseI don’t think I can let go of you.





	If it is you

**Author's Note:**

> basically based on Jung Seunghwan's If it is you. This is my side work while looking for ideas for my other work. Check it out! Btw do request if you have something on your mind. Comments and kudos are appreciated :)x

It all started when Seongwu finished his swimming practice. He just had a shower in the changing room when he received a text from his mother. 

'Come home quickly. We need to discuss something important.'

His hand that was drying his hair with a towel stopped as he frowned at the text message. Somehow, he didn't like where this is going. His gut saying that it would be about something that he didn't like. But nevertheless, he replied with a simple 'okay' since he didn't even have any plan after this. Both of his friends, Minhyun and Woojin went back to their hometown in Busan, leaving him alone there.

_"Aww, don't miss us too much hyung." Woojin cooed as he side hugged his hyung. The three of them were at the train station, Seongwu sending his friends off before they would be apart for one week. Seongwu rolled his eyes and nudged the younger boy away while muttering 'in your dream, Park.' Minhyun smiled at the two of them fondly, hand patting Seongwu's head. Woojin pretended to sob when they parted, causing Seongwu to roll his eyes again as he poked the younger's side. They left with small waves (from Minhyun, and a big exaggarating one from Woojin.)_

_True to the younger's words, he did miss his friends, a bit more than he thought he would be._

When he reached his bigger-than-normal house, he was greeted with his housemaid, Mrs. Kim, a 40 years old woman with a warm smile that brought comfort to Seongwu every time he needed a reassurance. The woman opened the door widely, allowing Seongwu to enter their house and clung to the elder woman.

"Omonimmmm." He whined at the elder woman clinging to her playfully.

This woman had raised him since he was born. When his parents were busy working, she played with him and took care of the boy with much love. And when Minhyun came into his life, the boys often play together at the garden and dashed into the house when she yelled ' _Cookies! First come first serve!_ '   

Mrs. Kim pushed him away gently as she laughed at the boy. "Go. Your mom asks you to wear something decent since there are some guests." The woman ushered him to his room, pushing him inside. Seongwu stumbled into the room, barely caught himself before he turned to the maid.

"Omonimm, you almost make me fall." He whined and Mrs. Kim chuckled lovingly. Seongwu grinned and paced into his room, walking towards his walk-in closet.

" Guests? Who?"

Mrs. Kim walked away and said "Go and see them yourself. Hurry up, your parents want to discuss something important." and was replied with an 'okaayyyyy.' When she's out from the young man's room, her mouth curled downward and she let out a sigh.

 

******

 

"Seongwu, meet the Kang's family. Mr. and Mrs. Kang, this is my son, Seongwu." 

His mom introduced them excitedly while Seongwu bowed politely to his parents' friends. Their friends then cooed at how polite Seongwu was with the elders and ushered him to sit down. As he sat on his seat, they talked about various topics, from their companies to their sons' university life and his eyes fell onto the Kangs' son, who looked mostly bored and wished to get out from here quickly. Daniel was quiet the whole time and only said something when he was mentioned.

The guy was pretty popular in their university, being the ace of the football team and topped the popularity chart, only beaten by his friend, Minhyun. The two of them had never talked before and some eye contacts were the only interaction they had. And Seongwu even wondered if Daniel recognised him as someone from his university.

Well, why would someone as popular as him, _minus Minhyun since he is Seongwu's friend since diapers_ , talk to a normal people like him. Although he had quite a look, (e _xtremely dashing, god-like visual_ as claimed by Woojin) and well-known as the ' _good looking swimmer_ ', he preferred to stay invisible to everyone.

Both of the two young man were snapped out from their daze when their names were called by their moms.

"Hey? Are you guys listening?" Mrs. Ong shook her head while Mrs. Kang chuckled. Seongwu showed an apologetic smile before he asked his mom to come again.

Oh, how he wished he didn't.

"I said, we are planning to marry you guys together! I believe that you guys will make a good couple!" Mrs. Kang exclaimed excitedly as well as her friend and their husbands smiled, agreeing to their wives.

"Besides," his mom added, "Imagine how great it is when the sons of the biggest companies in Korea are married. Our companies will gain more success in the future when you both take over!" 

A loud 'clank' sound was heard when both Seongwu's and Daniel's spoons fell onto the plate. Daniel turned red as he stared at his parents while Seongwu gaped, jaw slacking, unable to process the words.

"Are you kidding me?!" Daniel stood furiously, pushing his chair backward with his legs. "No! I completely disagree with this bullshit."

He ignored his parents' shocked and disappointed scowls and turned to Seongwu with a glare then nudged the other boy. "Yah! Say something!"

All Seongwu could do was staring at his parents, his face paled. He wanted to say no, he wanted to yell that he disagree with this crap, but Seongwu had always been an obedient son. He never said no and didn't know how to say no to his parents. Be when his parents wanted him to pursue his studies in business, not like in arts as he wanted to. Or when his parents told him to be a businessman, not an actor like he wanted to. And also when his parents asked him to do swimming in his free time, instead of dancing as he wished to. 

Maybe, this is just another case of 'Okay, fine. I'll do as you said.'

 

But then he didn't want this. He wanted his own freedom in his marriage, or at least in his love life. And sadly he couldn't say anything. His friends always remind him that one day, his inability to stand for himself will give him regrets and despairs.

He hated that his friends always say the right thing. 

'No.' He said in his head. 'No. This is not happening.' He chanted over and over again. However, the words stayed in his head, much to his and Daniel's disappointment.

 

But unfortunately this is happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually this is suppose to be a one-shot. However, things happened huhu. I'll try to make this story as short as possible. Do leave some comments and kudos. Thank you <3


End file.
